


a promise is a thing we do to each other

by oheart (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/oheart
Summary: sharing some poetry here because why not





	a promise is a thing we do to each other

I tell you to never stop. I tell you I don't want to be alone  
and you carry me by the foot behind you, face down,  
until my own mother wouldn't recognize me.

I tell you I think we were made for each other. and you poke your tongue through my ligaments, my gooey parts.  
you sink your teeth in, to prove my point.

I tell you I was born a monster, or I was made one early enough  
and you don your fur and claws and terrible face,  
until I'm the one running up the stairs, up up up, tears staining my shirt.

the audience gasps  
as I continue to run in the wrong direction.

I tell you I see a future, a house built on quicksand.  
it wobbles and shifts in and out of view. I point and say, "look! do you see it now?"  
and you scoop my eyes out and place them in your pockets, where they can't hurt anyone.

I tell you the earth is changing, there's a crack opening up somewhere  
and my feet will slide towards it and  
trip me inside, if I'm not careful.  
you take a shovel and start digging into my chest and  
suddenly, I am the earth,

hellfire licking out of a hole in the middle.


End file.
